


Modern Day Newsies

by yOyO_101



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yOyO_101/pseuds/yOyO_101
Summary: Short depictions of what I believe newsies would be like in the modern day.





	Modern Day Newsies

Modern day newsies  
DAVEY  
* in all AP classes  
* Picks up Les from Middle school with all of the newsies in the back of his mini van  
* Tutors Crutchie   
* Dresses nicer than anybody else   
* On the Academic team  
* Loves trivia   
* Quotes musicals and Disney movies constantly  
* Smart ass  
CRUTCHIE  
* Teacher’s pet  
* Tries to take the blame off the other newsies by taking their detentions   
* Can’t read very well  
* When often sick all the newsies visit him with soup from Dave’s mom  
* Girls love his super cute personality   
* Has all of the other newsies making room for him and his crutch in the hallway   
* Has long conversations with the librarian   
* Gets bullied by senior Delaney brothers   
* Can always calm people down   
* Always knows when someone is having a tough time   
JACK  
* Has detention with race about everyday (mainly for beating up the Delaneys for Crutchie)  
* A teacher’s nightmare   
* Davey is constantly apologizing for him   
* Never backs down   
* Dating the principal’s daughter, Katherine   
* Hates bullies   
* Practically lives in the principal’s office   
* Knows everyone   
* Only class he behaves in is art  
RACETRACK   
* Class clown  
* Never buys lunch, just picks off other trays   
* In detention with Jack everyday   
* Can never keep a foster home   
* Teacher’s worst enemy   
* Always sits across from the teacher  
* Has that untrustworthy look about him   
* Randomly ruffles Crutchie’s hair  
* Has been arrested for protesting twice  
* Stands up for what he believes in no matter what   
* Secret dork  
* Sass king  
* Sarcasm lord  
* Always messes with spot  
* When gets kicked out of a home calls Davey to pick him up  
KATHERINE   
* Principal’s daughter   
* Everyone but the newsies though she would be stuck up as principal’s daughter   
* Tries to hide her relation to Mr. Pulitzer   
* Avoids her father at all costs   
* Dating her dad’s worst enemy, Jack Kelly  
* Helps Jack and Race create havoc through her connections   
* In all AP classes  
* Has never missed a day of school   
* Sneaks out to go hang with the guys at Davey’s house  
LES  
* Can never wait till Davey and the boys pick him up after school and go to McDonalds  
* Easily distracted   
* Has more friends in high school than in his own grade  
* Smart but doesn’t use it   
* Looks up to Davey and Jack the most  
* Tells Crutchie everything (which leads to Jack being held back as to not beat up 6th grade bullies )  
* Is really good at writing   
* The “child” of all of the newsies   
THE DELANEY BROTHERS   
* A grade above the newsies (seniors)  
* Huge bullies   
* Teacher’s never see them being evil only ever Jack and Race fighting back   
* Picks on/ beats up on Crutchie the most  
* Principal’s pets  
* Taunts Jack and Race during detention   
Pulitzer  
* Principal   
* Hates race and jack  
* Always try to ,but never can find a way to expel either of them  
* Gets the Delaney brothers to try to distract Katherine from Jack   
* Hated by all of the newsies   
* Never asks twice before giving detentions (which is how Crutchie gets them so much for taking the blame)  
* Threatened Jack to stop the newsies “school strike” by saying he would expel all newsies including Les  
* Has spies all over the school  
* Never takes a sick day   
* Doesn’t care about student’s mental health   
* Misses the days when schools had paddles  
* Has a full filling cabinet for all of Jack’s misconducts


End file.
